Let My Music Tell You
by KyoLuver
Summary: SoulxMaka After becoming a Death Scythe Soul requests to be Maka's partner still and also to play the piano for Maka in front of an audience. What does Soul have in store for Maka?  OneShot


"Can I be Maka's Death Scythe for awhile longer" Soul coolly asked. Everyone in the Death room were stunned! Shinigami just looked at Soul, Spirit jaw dropped to the floor, Kidd, Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki stared in shock, Crona and Ragnarok just stared in wonder, and Black Star gawked at Soul thinking he was out of his mind. Maka gazed at Soul, not knowing his intentions for his request. After a moment of silence, Shinigami spoke," What's your reason for this, Soul?"

Soul turned to his right side and glimpsed at Maka," Maka…" he started," Let me play the piano for you." Maka looked at Soul in amazement and was about to protest when a Boston Grand Piano appeared out of nowhere. "Perfect!" Soul smirked, "Let's meet back here at 8:00 sharp….in formal wear." Everyone just gazed and in unison, "Okay."

At 8:00 sharp, everyone met back in the Death room in formal wear. Spirit was wearing a nicer suit than what he usually wore and Shinigami just wore a red tie. Kidd just wore his same suit, but Liz and Patty dressed symmetrically to please Kidd. Tsubaki had a simple light blue dress with a white scarf that matched the dress and had her hair down standing by Black Star actually wore his suit right. He thought he could make an exception just for Soul. Crona wore a white suit with a black tie. Soul was displayed in a plain black suit wearing a red tie. He was checking on his clock and looked up at everyone. "Everyone's here…" Soul smirked and glanced at the entrance, "…except…" TAP. TAP. TAP. TAP. These tapping were echoed down the hallway in a rhythmic way. The composer was none other than Maka. She wore a black dress, the same exact dress she wore in Soul's soul. "…the guest of honor." Soul finished.

Everyone gawked at Maka and Spirit was going to make a huge, but Soul gave his own "Death Chop" with a hard case book," Hold it there, Dotting Father." Soul said composed. Patty, Liz, and Tsubaki crowed Maka complimenting her dress. "OH WOW!" Patty hollered "It's such a beautiful dress, Maka." Liz chimed and Tsubaki asked," Where did you get your dress?" Maka couldn't help but smile.

Maka dragged Soul by her side," Soul actually got this pretty dress for me." "Glad you like it." Soul replied. They both headed towards the piano when Maka spotted Crona. Maka beamed," Crona! You look so gentlemen like in your suit." Crona flushed while still having eye contact with Maka, "Thank you…Maka…" Then Ragnarok popped out, "DON'T ACT ALL WISHY WASHY ON ME, YOU PANSY!" Ragnarok started stretching out Crona's face and see how wide he could get his face. "Ugh!" struggled Crona," Shoooop! Ich Huuuuuuchs! (Stooooop! It huuuuuurts!)"

"Okay," stated Soul. He approached the piano and faced his guests," Let's begin!" He took a seat in front of the piano and opened its case unveiling the keyboards at its best. It was well taken care of that you could tell. Soul looked up, "Maka." She took her attention to him. "Stand behind me," he asked. "Oh. Okay, Soul." Maka replied and stood behind him. "Hold my back please. You'll feel more involved in the music." Maka did as she was instructed not knowing his intentions for her holding his back and how it would help her feel involved in his music until…

!

Soul started with his first chord. Maka was still holding on to Soul's back and was puzzled. _How is it that just me holding his back amplifies the whole song?_ She thought. _Did you forget soul resonance already, Maka?. So uncool. But I can do more than just amplify the music now, Maka. _Soul stated coolly.A couple measures later Maka could see images in her head! She could see two instinct figures. Upon further inspection she realized that it was her and Soul! Soul closed his eyes while playing his piano, everyone was watching in awe on Soul's ability to compose his own music from the top of his head, and Maka just kept thinking to herself. _He's playing a song about us! _The figures started animating to the time where Soul has been there for her when she couldn't get up. She saw them animate the times where they had their moments and when they had their fights. How she would always stay on his side no matter what happened and how he would stay on her side no matter how many times she lost her composure. Maka blushed at the thought that he remembered so much as he did and played it into a song just for her.

_Can you hear me, Maka?_

_Yes, Soul._

_Good. This song isn't what I just thought in an instant._

_?_

_This song is as old as when we started to be partners._

_!_

_This song has its ups and downs, but it's still a very beautiful piece. Don't you agree?_

…_yes…_

_The fun part about this song is that it's still ongoing. _

_?_

_This song is a never ending song, but it'll always have its intermissions. That and it has a very important message that I want you to know. _

_! What is it, Soul?_

_Just listen and watch and you will find out. _

Maka watched the figures and she tried to decode what they were doing with the music. The music was a slow paced but it didn't lose its overwhelming beauty. The figures looked calm side by side. Maka was blushing seeing the figures so closed together. She felt her heart beating so fast she thought it might mess up Soul's tempo to his song, but he played with no faux pas. Maka then saw the figure holding her in his arms, embracing her and never letting go. Maka flushed at the thought of Soul even holding her close yet she still watched. They figures looked at each other and closed the gap. Maka was flabbergasted just knowing what was going to happen, but the images stopped and she heard something only she could hear.

I love you, Maka

!

Soul held his final cord with his head still down. Everyone had mixed emotions since they heard so many emotions played at once. The sound never clashed with one another but smoothen with each passing harmony. Maka just stood there with her hands still on Soul's back recollecting what just went on the last 8 minutes.

"That piece…." Kidd stated. Liz and Patty looked at him. He continued," That piece…WAS THE MOST WONDERFUL PIECE I HAVE HEARD IN MY YOUNG LIFE!" Liz stared at Kidd like he was crazy. "A song that played for 8 minutes straight with no seconds on the clock; just marvelous!" Everyone just went along with what Kidd said with no further thought.

Maka looked down to Soul," Soul…" Soul turned his head and looked at his partner," Yeah?"

"Was that what you felt…about….?"

"…yeah…you can say that."

"…!"

"I composed my feelings from then and now. Not from what I felt then so you were right and wrong….but mostly wrong."

"…oh. So…."

"Yes, Maka. Do I have to say it again?" Soul got up from his seat and situated himself in front of Maka to where even the audience had a good look on both of them. Maka and Soul looked at each other with sincere faces then Soul turned more serious. "Maka, I have been your partner for years now. I know what you like, what you don't like, and how you act. I know how you manage around people and what you say but what you really mean. I know what you're going to do before you act upon it. But what I don't know is how you feel about me. Because Maka…." Maka tried to hide her blush to no avail. Soul continued," Maka…I don't like you. I don't have an interest in you. I cannot just say we are just cool as buddies. I would like to be more than that. I want to be closer to you than you are to yourself. I want to be able to say that I'm taken and make it a fact. What I'm trying to say is that Maka…I love you."

Maka was astonished to what she has just heard. Soul just confessed his love to her yet she was not surprised or didn't think it wasn't plausible. Everyone waited for Maka's answer while muzzling Spirit so he didn't outburst in the middle of the romantic confessions.

Maka looked down to her dress and pondered just a couple of seconds and looked back up to Soul and his ruby-red eyes

"I love you too, Soul." Maka stated, blushing from ear to ear and smiling at Soul. They lean towards each other and gently touched each other lip to lip. It wasn't short yet it wasn't long and as they parted they could hear clapping from their audience asking for an encore on Soul's performance and maybe the romantic kiss as well. Spirit was hog tied and muzzled crying that he couldn't give his two cents but not out of anger but for acceptance. He knew that when he was released that he would give them his blessing, but it would just take awhile to get use to.


End file.
